Expecting
by Yolei Izumi
Summary: A Kouyako. It follows Yolei and her thoughts during a morning sometime after she and Izzy are married. There is a small use of some basic Japanese words. *sigh* I know its kinda lame, but please Read & Review anyway. Please!?


Yolei Izumi: Hello, fanfiction readers! This is a short little story following Yolei and her thoughts sometime after she and Izzy are married. If you've ever read fanfiction before, I believe you know the routine… Time for a disclaimer! C'mon out guys!

::Gommamon comes out wearing a pair of sunglasses followed by Palmon in a white skirt and red, white, and blue blouse, very much resembling Mimi's ensemble::

Yolei Izumi: Uh, where are the others?

Gommamon: They're all booked. Some of us have very busy agendas you know, being the Digidestined's Digimon and all. You need to give us more notice if you expect us to fit you into our schedules.

Yolei Izumi: ::sighs:: And Palmon… what the heck are you wearing?

Palmon: ::poses:: Well, if I'm going to do this, I may as well look nice.

Yolei Izumi: ::shakes her head:: Okay… whatever. ::motions for them to continue::

Gommamon: ::slides his glasses down his nose and peers over the lenses:: Yolei Izumi is not the owner of Digimon. Our contracts lie with Toei and Saban, not her.

Palmon: ::primps her petals:: Yolei Izumi does this for fun, she doesn't make any profit from it.

Gommamon: That's for sure! I think she should start taking donations. I mean, she doesn't even pay us for this!

Yolei Izumi: Gommamon…

Gommamon: Well, you don't. We do this out of the goodness of our little digi-hearts. ::pulls down his sunglasses and blinks his big green eyes cutely::

Palmon: ::poses again while fluffing her petals:: A Digimon needs to keep her wardrobe up to date, you know.

Yolei Izumi: You're not even supposed to wear clothes!

Palmon: But all these cute new fashions…

Yolei Izumi: Oi vey… ::sighs and shakes her head:: 

::Gommamon and Palmon continue to pose and wink at the camera::

Mimi from off camera: Hey! Where are my sunglasses?! And my favorite skirt and my American shirt!?

::Palmon and Gommamon run away::

Yolei Izumi: ::blinks a couple of times:: Ah… okay… Let's just move on to the fanfic. ::sweatdrops::

***** 

Expecting

Yolei Izumi

"Okay, sweetie… time to wake up."

Yolei slowly opened her eyes. She could feel Izzy's arms around her waist. He smiled when he saw her eyes open and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to make some coffee, okay?"

Yolei sat up and watched as Izzy left the room. She sighed and smiled and then continues to do what she did every morning. Yolei reached over to her lavender laptop and clicked it on. She began to become alarmed when a black screen appeared instead of it's usual backdrop, but she immediately relaxed when she saw the purple letters that came across the screen.

"**_Good Morning, Gorgeous. – Izzy_**"

She smiled and wandered into the kitchen where Izzy was already sitting at the table drinking his cup of coffee. Yolei had no idea how he did it, but he was already dressed and seemed to be wide awake.

Yolei gently slipped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her chin on his head," I see you've been playing with my laptop again."

Izzy smiled," I was merely adjusting it. It didn't know how to give a beautiful woman a proper greeting."

Yolei smiled and kissed the top of his head before gently resting her cheek on his soft reddish-mahogany hair. Her long lavender hair fell down into Izzy's face. He gently caught a lock of it and softly touched it to his lips.

"I'd love to stay like this all morning, purple-hair," Izzy sighed," But, unfortunately, I have to go to work." He picked up a briefcase with the Pineapple computers' logo on it.

Yolei stepped back, allowing him to stand," Then I guess I should get to work, too, shouldn't I?"

Izzy smiled and kissed his wife goodbye," I'll see you this afternoon…"

Yolei nodded and smiled as she watched her loving husband leave before going back to her laptop in the bedroom. She sat down and typed in her password. The computer made a few noises and flipped to a new screen.

"**_Welcome back Mrs. Izumi_**"

Yolei smiled and replied tot he computer with a "thank you." She found new files sent to her by Matt and his band, The Teenage Wolves. Yolei opened them and sighed as she reflected on her work. She loved mixing and re-mixing music. It was a great job, and she loved doing it. She'd started when she was just a teen, not to mention a young Digidestined, when Matt and his band had first started. Now she did it for a living. It was also kind of nice being able to work at home. Yolei smiled to herself. It would certainly be more convenient when she had the baby. Yolei clicked the mouse and dragged it across the lavender mouse pad. She hadn't told Izzy yet, mostly because she was supposed to receive the conformation call today. She didn't need it. She was sure it was positive, she could feel it. Yolei grinned as she began taping out commands on the keyboard. She couldn't wait to see the look in his big onyx eyes when she told him…

The phone rang.

Yolei looked up from her laptop's screen, her mahogany eyes sparkling slightly. Her heart raced as she reached for the phone. She picked it up and held it to her ear. Her heart was in her throat, though she didn't know why. She knew what she was about to be told.

"Konnichiwa?"

Yolei's eyes looked over the room as she listened, nodding occasionally.

"Hai… hai."

Yolei continued to listen, absentmindedly fingering a framed picture of Izzy that stood beside her laptop.

"Of course I will, doctor. Domo arigato… Domo arigato."

Slowly, the lavender-haired woman placed the telephone back on its stand. She smiled and giggled to herself as she settled back at her laptop. Now all she had to do was wait for Izzy to come home.

***** 

Yolei Izumi: Well there it is. Please review it, I'd love to know what you think. Please? ::smiles hopefully::

:: Mimi storms across the stage with a cross look on her face, dragging Palmon and Gommamon behind her, both protesting and struggling to get away::

Yolei Izumi: Um… Okay… ::looks around nervously:: Please review it. I'm going to go make sure Mimi doesn't hurt them too terribly… ::chews her lip nervously a moment before running after Mimi::


End file.
